The Golden Wolf
by Shone89
Summary: This is the story of a wolf named Serrine. After her Mother gives birth to another litter when she is a pup, Serrine begins to feel lonely. One day, she runs away, soon she encounters a pack which she joins and from there, more things begin to happen to her...
1. prologue

_She runs, trying to get her pup well away from her ex-mate so the pup would not get killed. Her fear for survival depended on running away from him. She glides down the Little Butte; she had to get away from his enslavement, her pup would die without its basic needs. She was heartbroken, when she and her ex-mate met, it was magic. It was like they knew each other in a different world, well away from Yellowstone. His smile, his manners they were irresistible. But she were wrong, he was mean, he was like a dictator, he killed her other two pups just because she refused to hunt for him, she fought him, he was just too good for her that is why she ran away._

_She finds an appropriate area to raise her pup. Near the ranch, near the edge of the river it was perfect, not what she had in mind but still, it was perfect… she slowly puts the pup down unsure of her surroundings; she decides to take a look around, she jumps when she sees another wolf staring at her, he takes a step forward "stay back" she growls…_

I take a look around me and Mothers new den, it is different to what I am use to, my name is Serrine, I am a wolf. My Mother, Fara took me away from my Father, Fury, only because I was going to be killed by him in the near future. Mother threatens the stranger that she has just encountered with a growl, a growl that says "if you don't leave you will be killed by me, because this is my territory and I will tell strangers who trespass what I can do to them". Mother is not harmful; she is just protective especially since my brothers were killed she is a caring Mother who will probably always be there for me.

I decide to take a look around me and Mothers new territory, it is simple, near a hunting ground, it has a water supply and it supplies shade. It has all the needs a wolf would need for its entire life. Though, it is strange how a stranger would just turn up as your Mother finished marking a brand new area, I turn around to see what she is doing, she is growling, she has been for a short while now, suddenly he blurts out "I didn't come here to make any enemies" Mother stop growling "sorry" she says coyly "I just thought you were going to hurt my pup", she turns around to me, "this is my daughter, Serrine" she says, I shake, I don't know this wolf what am I suppose to do? Start a random conversation? Definitely not.

"What a lovely golden pelt you have their" Jasfarn says "thank you" I say. What am I suppose to do? walk away say I am scared, I can't he is a male, have you seen what they do? Males run the Yellowstone nation, nearly all the females are omegas and for no apparent reason to be. Some males are low ranked only because they probably did something stupid to put them there, Mother tells me these things she comes from a clan not a pack, clans are made of those who are family the alphas aren't the only ones aloud to bore pups otherwise in packs, they are made up of those who aren't family, only alphas are allowed to bore pups in a pack though not all packs have that rule. My father was a descendant from a pack "he grew up with rules" mother would tell me and my brothers "they were rules that made him what he is today, living hell" this would scare us but all that had gone to a place we would never dare go near, ever…

_In my dream I picture the unthinkable, a dark grey wolf like my mother runs down to the river, with a golden she pup, like me in her mouth, she drops_ _me_ _near the river then she just walks off "Mother"_ _ the pup yells. She does not listen nor does she turn around. "Mother" the pup yells again still she does not listen and continues walking. Suddenly another wolf comes over and gently picks the pup up it looks just like my father, a white and silver coat. He bolts away to a safe area away from the river…_

_He puts the pup down at his den and goes off to a nearby carcass and comes back to feed the pup. As soon as it finished it yawns the adult male cuddles up to it, they sleep peacefully, in the morning, the little pup wakes up to see a pair of beady eyes looking at her the warmth of the male is gone. She knows something must have happened to him…_

I wake up, I get a bit grumpy, I was at the best part of my dream Jasfarn asks me why I am grumpy "it is not really your business" I say politely. In the afternoon Jasfarn takes me out for my first hunting lesson. He has probably turned into my new step-father overnight. "Now" he says "focus your eyes onto the weakest elk you can see" he instructs I listen because I know I will need the lessons for when I am older. I look around, I see an elk that looks surprisingly old, "that one" I say lifting my paw up to the old looking elk "that is perfect for hunting" he says, "now watch me" he says. He starts to stalk the old elk. Suddenly he swoops on it and it is brought down.

"Did you see how I did that?" he asks me. "Yes, first you stalked the elk, then you swooped on it" I answer "good" he says, he seems impressed. We drag the kill back to Mother; she sits there with a smile on her perfect face. "How did it go?" she asks enthusiastically "good?" "It was great Mother" I say. "Well I can see you definitely learnt something from that then" she says as she inspects the food "I didn't catch it" I say "I know you didn't" she says. At sun set Mother and Jasfarn walk off to the edge of the shallow cliff. She rests her head on his shoulder. He licks her face. I know it is a quick romance and that is not good for me…I feel tears run down my face but that is nothing…


	2. Broken silence

They disappear down the hill, a stream of tears pour down from my eyes. It's not fair Mother just can't walk off with another male. It was like I was betrayed how she dare walk off with Jasfarn. I wail, I am upset, it was a nightmare._ The pup looks at her mother, it gasps. Suddenly the she pup is thrown out of the den "aaah" the she pup screams the mother pushes it down the hill. Suddenly the male appears at the she pups side. He physically lashes at the she wolf…_

I wake up still thinking I have been abandoned. Next to me are two adult wolves sleeping peacefully. I begin to slowly drift back to sleep, then I hear a wolf; I can smell it as well. I look up a male is snooping around, oh no, it's my father, "Mother" I whisper she look up suddenly she jumps out at him, she rips his neck and his ears. My mouth just drops; she was never that strong…

In the Morning, there is silence. Then Mother breaks the silence with something I least expected to hear… "Serrine, I think it is about time I tell you" she says softly "I am going to have another litter" "what?" I yelp. "Jasfarn and I are having another litter" she says, I don't believe it, it cannot possibly be true. Can it? I run down to the river I stomp on my paws. It's not fair, how can she do that when she has a nine moon old pup. I feel jealous, I am her pup she can't suddenly say she is having another litter when she already has a pup…


	3. Pups Of Disaster

_**Nine weeks later…**_

In the morning, Jasfarn is the first one awake he heads off to the hunting grounds. I am an exceptional hunter now, I know what to do, it is simple but I won't go into detail. About fifteen minutes later, Jasfarn comes back with a fresh kill. It was not for me, it was for Mother. He places it at the den and smiles.

When Mother awakes she sees the kill, she doesn't even touch it, Jasfarn's smile fades, he doesn't look happy. "Are you okay Fara?" Jasfarn asks Mother, she just shakes her head "my belly is sore". Jasfarn stands up and puts a serious look on his face, "your litter is coming" he says. Jasfarn runs off to get a healer for Mother. Mother looks at me, she has a painful expression on her face, and it must hurt her terribly.

_**Seven hours later…**_

Mother's pups have arrived, she hasn't noticed me since. I haven't been fed yet. I looked at Mothers new litter, three white females. She and Jasfarn named them Luna, Moon and Luminy. Their names were all to do with the moon. I sit there trying to get the adults attention, it is not working. I am feeling miserable, because they are giving me the silent treatment. Their pups seem to be more important than me. If I try to smell one of the pups Jasfarn will growl and bite me.

I sit down about one hundred meters away from the den. _What are you going to do? _I think, _you can't just stay here if they are going to give you silence, do something._ And I plan to run away no matter what happens. I am right, I can't just stay here if they are ignoring me, it is not fair I get up and go to the den.

_I dash through the forests, I don't know which forests but they are quiet, calm and interesting. I turn around to see seven more wolves looking at me asking what their orders are. Once I tell them to follow me they obey. Then a wolf appears in front of me…_


End file.
